John?
by The Linn
Summary: SET IN SEASON 4 The team see an unusual exchange between Reid and a high ranking agent, but when they snoop they discover a secret of Reid's. I OWN NOTHING!


**Alright, my lovely readers, this is something I feel is nice. Bleh, who am I kidding? I'm writing it because no one else has written it! (At least that I am aware of.) Anyways, for you hardcore Doctor Who fans out there, look up a band called Chameleon Circuit! (If you get why they named their band that, then you must go look them up NOW.) Whatever, I'm cutting my ramble short today.**

**SET DURING SEASON 4**

"**John"?**

"Wheels up in twenty, everybody." Hotch said, picking up the case file. Then, a figure appeared in the doorway, clearing his throat. Everybody froze, recognizing the high-ranking voice.

"Agent Hotchner, I have an urgent e-mail waiting for you. Please check your inbox before you leave." He said, eyes scanning the room. The team watched as his eyes stopped suddenly, locking on one member of the team. A small smile danced itself onto his lips.

"Spencer, I have not seen you in a while. How are you?" He said, smiling at the young man. Reid returned the smile, standing to address him.

"I'm great, John. And by the way, thanks for letting me borrow… that thing. I got my own now, and I haven't gotten around to returning it, so here." Reid walked over to "John", slipping a concealed item from his pocket into his friend's hand. "It really helped, thanks again."

"It was my pleasure, Spencer. If your case is over by the next… meeting, I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks, I'll hopefully see you then." John turned and left the room, leaving Reid to turn back to the confused BAU team. He went back to his seat, gathering all of his things. He was about to leave the room when he noticed no body else has even moved, they were all just staring at him with confused looks.

"What?" Reid asked, not knowing what he had done to deserve their gazes.

"Reid, care to explain why you are on a first-name basis with someone so high up?" Hotch asked, watching carefully as Reid froze at the question, obviously trying to answer it without giving too much away.

"Nope." And with that, Reid hurried out of the room. They all glanced at each other, and then decided silently that it would be best just to drop it.

**- [CRIMINAL MINDS] -**

Three days, a hundred cups of coffee, two young women saved, and one psychotic unsub thrown in jail later, the BAU returned. They all seemed beat, except for their youngest, who seemed to be anxiously waiting for something. Someone opened the BAU glass doors, prompting them all to look up and see John.

"Spencer! You finished the case, good! If we leave now, we can get there before Jackson eats everything." They both chuckled at the joke, remembering another member of their group while the team watched in bewilderment.

"Alright, I'm already done here." Reid motioned to his desk, which was clear of paperwork. "See you guys tomorrow." Prentiss, Morgan, and Garcia, the only three actually in the bullpen, while JJ, Hotch, and Rossi were watching from their offices, mumbled their goodbyes. He picked up his things and followed the older man out of the BAU. There was a bit of silence until Morgan broke through it.

"Alright, who else wants to find out how Reid is so close to someone like 'John'"? He asked, making quotation marks with his fingers.

"I know it's wrong, but I really do. And what is this meeting they are talking about?" Prentiss put in.

"Well, I mean, I could track their cells and figure out where they are going…" Garcia's voice trailed off and the three agents glanced at each other, silently agreeing.

Fifteen minutes later, they assembled in Garcia's office, watching as her fingers flew across the keyboard at superhuman speeds.

"Alright," She said, fingers stopping. There was a map on the screen, with a red and blue dot on it. "The red dot is Reid and the blue one is his mysterious friend."

"Where are they?" Morgan peered closely at the screen, trying to figure out where they were.

Garcia's fingers typed a few keys. "Uh, a meeting hall inside a community center not far from here."

"Is there a schedule for the things going on?" Prentiss asked, and was rewarded with more typing. None of them heard Hotch, Rossi, and JJ slip in silently behind them.

"Let's see, uh… Oh my God!" Garcia exclaimed suddenly, her hands flying away from her keyboard like it was a hot stove.

"What is it?" Morgan asked quickly, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"The program tonight is… Beltway Clean Cops, a support group for addicts in law enforcement." She said quietly. There was silence as her words sunk in. They stood there for a few minutes until someone broke the silence.

"That would explain the first name basis; you only use first names at addiction group meetings." Rossi said softly. They all nodded in agreement.

"At least we know he has help." JJ said, before turning and leaving the room, intending on never speaking about what she had just found at. The rest of them followed, with the same intentions as her. But they did all agree with JJ: Reid had help, and that's all that mattered.


End file.
